narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keazako Makihara
Keazako Makihara is a teenage Ninja of no rank, and the Illegitimate son of Kisame Hoshigaki. Despite this, he changed his name at a young age, mostly because he couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't exactly planned into the world. He is an all-round Nin, who is still learning even the basics to this day. Extraordinary to the Hoshigaki Clan, Keazako has a chakra nature of Fire, along with water. Currently, he is traveling the lands with his Sensei, Uo Uzumaki. Appearance Despite being a part of the Hoshigaki Clan, Keazako has light brown skin, slightly darker than a caramel complexion. He has snow white hair cut into the form of a buzz-cut. He has soft green eyes, which usually clash with his skin color. He wears a black, sleeveless vest with a special design of his own on the back, which is simply the Kanji for fire inscribed in gold. His vest is usually always open, exposing a fishnet tank-top underneath. He also wears normal black pants, and black Ninja sandals with his clothing. He has a small necklace around his neck, with a shard of obsidian hanging at the top of his chest. His face is slightly chiseled, showing that he's entering his older teenage years. He wears two black, fingerless gloves on his hands, and has an X-shaped scar on his right arm. Finally, he has a Multi-ringed, diamond seal in the center of his chest, which prevents him from doing certain Jutsu. Personality Due to Keazako knowing that he's an accident in the world, his personality is naturally grieving, thinking that the world would be better off without him. However, he masks this by any means necessary. He even annoys his Sensei just to avoid her asking him anything personal. His mask of unnecessary silliness and joy has been broken before. If he is insulted enough, his true feelings will come out, and tears of rage and grief will most likely flow. However, he does, at times, show true joy, which is represented not by a goofy attitude, but by a small, genuine smile. Once he enters battle, Kea applies his mask of emotions on again, and puts on a serious face before charging towards his enemy. Abilities Keazako is skilled in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and a single Kinjutsu, which is life threatening, though if given the proper treatment afterwards, Keazako can survive. He learned the basics of Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu on his own, but with the teachings of Uo, he was able to achieve abilities that place him in the Mid Chunin rank, though officially, he isn't even an Academy student. Most of his Jutsu revolve around Kenjutsu, then Ninjutsu. He keeps a green Kaigunto blade, named Rei, sheathed in a makeshift, stone sheath on his back, strapped across his chest with a leather belt, the hilt of the blade pointing diagonally out towards his right shoulder. Keazako has become a natural at the combined use of Fire Jutsu and Kenjutsu, which allows him to combine creative jutsu for maximum impact. Rei Rei is a green Kaigunto blade sheathed on Kea's back. The blade itself has a Jade color to it, while the hilt and guard are silver. The blade is highly chakra conductive, thanks to Kea's practice with Uo, and is able to conduct a small chakra blade of fire around it, which allows for extra offensive abilities. This, combined with normal mid-to-long range fire techniques allows Kea to either keep his distance, or move in for close-quarter-combat. Kinjutsu: Unbinding Resolution Kea's Forbidden Jutsu. The Seal upon his chest not only prevents Kea from using more than one Water Style Jutsu, but also seals about 30 percent of his chakra off, as more will be dangerous to his own body. By undoing this seal, he can make his chakra levels sky rocket, increasing his all-round abilities by a significant amount, giving him an edge in battle. However, this is very dangerous, as the chakra pumped through his body still function as normal chakra waves. If too much is exerted at once, it could, and most likely does, lead to inner organ damage, especially around the Circulatory Organs. It is similar to the Eight Inner gates, except only seven are released at once, with much more serious aftereffects. History As stated earlier, Keazako was a mistake. The Illegitimate son of Kisame Hoshigaki. He was the result of Kisame wanting to insult a helpless woman with the act of rape. While he was raised, Keazako was never told the name of his mother. She would always teach him anything she could about society, which lead to him being educated, even though he was never in an academy. Keazako was born in Amagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain, and left the village after his mother suddenly disappeared one day. He has no idea if she is still alive, but he has a feeling that she has been declared deceased. After bringing himself to believe he was alone, he traveled the lands, and stumbled upon a swordswoman, who he challenged to a battle to test his strength. He was easily defeated, in a humiliating way. After seeing Keazako's drive to not give up, the swordswoman decided to take him under her wing. Because of her teachings, Keazako was able to increase his skills more than he ever thought possible, and slowly found out the true meaning of being a ninja. He hasn't revealed anything to her, though. Not who his father was. Not his mask of emotions. To keep from doing anything that might be regretful later, Keazako would on a show for his Sensei everyday, one that usually got him screamed at. But he stuck with it, and never let her deeper than she needed to go inside of his heart. __FORCETOC__